Silver Daisy
by Frostclawofthekoolkids
Summary: A Blind Riverclan kit was taken into Thunderclan after it was prophesized that she was to save the forest one day, and that day grows closer and closer. But the one cat who wants to stop her is following swiftly behind. Reviews welcome and wanted! This is a very fantasy type of story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The cats split up into two sides of the camp. Cedarstar was hunting with Quickhawk and Blossomspot. It was now time to react. "Thunderclan has had more than their share of danger and less peaceful way of life.." A pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes named Littlear mewed. The cats on her side hissed and spat at the opposite end.

"In no way will Thunderclan back down from any wear and tear that should befall us! We are too strong for a clan dependence. You are Ignorant to the plan." A black and silver dappled tom named Swiftclaw spat. The two warriors stared at each other. They both knew that Thunderclan had endured great hardships, they cared deeply about the clan and what they should do about it. The cats on the two sides continued the hissing, mewing, and clawing. The only way to solve this in the cat's mind was to gruesomely battle in their own camp, to maim the opposing side. This was the worst civil war that could come in any clan. Two different ideas from the best of the warriors.

"I never wanted this," Littleear mewed softly, tears about to flood her face. "I only strive for peace." Littleear turned her white coat away from Swiftclaw and walked atop the high rock. She lifted her tail and swooped it down signaling the first attack. The two sides flew at each other, claws and teeth ready for battle. One cat on top of another, jaws clamped tight to striped legs and dappled tails. Littleear just watched from atop high rock. Swiftclaw ran to join the bloody battle. It was sunhigh now, and the cats walked back to there respective sides, pulling the dead by their tails into a nearby den. It was Swiftclaw who signaled for the next and watch as Littleear fought. Swiftclaw's ear was nearly ripped off, he winced in pain as he climbed atop the medicine den. A deep gash in his shoulder trailing blood. The tom lifted his tail, and the fighting began again. It was just as horrid this time for Littleear, and Swiftclaw smiled as she was pounced on by an apprentice of hers. She easily put the apprentice down on his back and slashed at his underbelly. When the cat was taken care of, Littleear looked madly around and saw Swiftclaw staring straight at her. The she-cat simply turned away and sprinted toward the hunting grounds. She knew where the leader, Deputy, and Medicine cat would be. Swiftclaw realized what Littleear was doing, and gave a loud meow.

"Retreat! Go back to your dens, your fresh kill piles, act like none of this had happened!" The cats quickly scrambled around, throwing dead cats every which way. Cedarstar, Quickhawk, blossomspot and Littleear finally got to camp. Blossomspot ran to all the dens collecting the wounded, Quickhawk collected the crudely buried dead, Littleear rushed to the kits and Queen's den, ane Cedarstar stepped onto the bloodstained highrock.

"I don't know what happened here, but I intend to find out!" She yowled. The cats all turned to stare at her. "Listen up, all cats involved in this massacre come forward to highrock." All cats except the Queens, kits, and elders stepped out with their tails drooping and heads hanging. They all sat and looked up to their leader.

"W-We didn't-" Swiftclaw started, but Cedarstar cut him off.

"Do you know how many cats have died today," The cats murmured, Cedarstar started again. "To many, too many, and all because of Swiftclaws recklessness." They stared at Swiftclaw. Quickhawk stepped to highrock, looking full of rage.

"We left, and you had to go start a civil war between us." Quickhawk shook his head. It was almost moonhigh now, and the cats went to sleep, all having nightmares.

Blossomspot and Spottedpaw worked tirelessly in the medicine den. Tending to wounded, and collecting more supplies. Cedarstar stepped into the medicine den. A black and white tortoiseshell she-cat turned around. "Hello Cedarstar, what brings you to the medicine den this high of moon?"

"You know, Blossomspot." Cedarstar looked worried.

"Yes," Blossomspot turned to Spottedpaw "Go to sleep now." Blossomspot then turned to Cedarstar, "I-I'm afraid I might want to have kits." Cedarstar said to Blossomspot.

"Just know that is your decision, but goes against many rules. But there's something else troubling you?"

"You always know blossomspot, but it worries me about the battle between ourselves, we are so vulnerable, if word was to leak out to the other clans, I-I, I don't know…" She hung her head.

"You will be the strong leader you always have been Cedar, you and Quickhawk together, you make a great team."

"I'm on my last life blossom, The clan thinks I've only lost three, I'm worried. You know the survival rate of Queens during kit birth since the green cough outbreak." Cedarstar sat up, " have you talked to Starclan?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes, they recently gave me a prophecy,

_The river will lose, thunder will find. The cat with sight it does not carry, to stop the swiftly breaking forest. When Starclan comes to set things right._


	2. Silver Eyes

**Chapter 1**

**Silver eyes**

Daisy heard pawsteps, she mewed faintly. Underneath her was something hard and rough, it hurt just a little. Daisy's Riverclan mother walked up to her, and fed her. Daisy couldn't stand up, or find where her mother was. She tried to open her eyes, she tried so hard. The kit could only see darkness. It was moonhigh, and the moon was glittering. Daisy was taken outside by the medicine cat. She walked around for a bit. She heard sudden yowels and hissing. She was picked up by the medicine cat who was attempting to run. She heard a large screech and she fell on the grass hard. Above her was the body of the medicine cat. The fur felt damp and sticky. She heard again a noise of shredding and more yowling. The noise stopped, and Daisy could no longer hear the rhythmic thumping of the medicine cats heart. The killer ran, unable to find the kit he was looking for, his silver dappled glinting in the moonlight. She smelled a new cat near her. Its nose gently touched her ear. She sensed it was a she-cat, with a tortoiseshell coat. More pawsteps came closer, and Daisy was picked up by the mysterious she-cat. As she was being taken away from camp, she heard cats scream. The she-cat dropped daisy and covered her with leaves. Daisy heard the muffled thumps of the cats pawsteps go away, and a new voice yell, "Beetle!" It was sometime later that quarter moon when a new scent, and new pawsteps came towards Daisy.

"We shouldn't be in Riverclan territory Littleear," Quickhawk told the pale she-cat.

"We need to be here Quickhawk, we are looking for something that Riverclan lost remember." Littleear turned to face Quickhawk and the other cats, and gave them a nod. They searched in trees, in bodies of water. No warrior heard the faint sound of a kit.

"Waaa" A soft mew came from under a bed of leaves.

"Littlear," A light grey tom named Ravensun caught the attention of Littlear, "There is something under these leaves, it sounds like a cat!" Littlear quickly ran through the thorns and clawed through the thick leaves. A small half-moon old white kit was hardly breathing, and highly scratched. Littlear picked the young kit up and screeched to the group,

"It's dying! We need to get back to camp, go!" They sprinted back to camp, Daisy on Littlear's back. They got to Thunderclan camp just in time. The clan cats were waiting anxiously for the arrival of the group. When they came sprinting in, they heard Quickhawk bellow,

"Blossomspot! Spottedpaw! Be ready." The clan cat's split apart making room for Daisy and Littlear to get to the Medicine den. Littlear quickly sat Daisy down on a moss bed, and Blossomspot worked her magic. She gently dabbed cobwebs on the kits scratches, and help the kit breathe again. When that was done, Blossomspot noticed that the kit's eyes were still closed.

"Interesting," Blossomspot ducked her head closer to Daisy's eyes, " Her eyes should be opened by now." She closely studied Daisy. She looked completely normal, except for her yellow tinted ears and paws of course. Blossomspot took her claw, and gently opened Daisy's eyes. Daisy could hear the cats in the den gasp and yowl.

"You must know what this is Blossomspot?" Littleear mewed softly.

"About, I-I guess, white eyes is blind, but silver, that must be something special…" Blossomspot ran across the camp to Cedarstar's den. The she-cat knocked Cedarstar over, and dug into the far corner of the rough dirt ground.

"Blossomspot?!" Cedarstar sounded surprised as she got to her paws, "What ARE you doing in my den?" she stormed up to the messy Blossomspot.  
"Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry." Blossomspot whirled around and dusted off the leader, which only made her dirtier, "I'm trying to find your leaf on silver eyes, we found a blind kit abandoned in Riverclan territory with silver eyes." She hurriedly got back to digging.

"Woah there Blossom, you found a Riverclan, abandoned kit, that is blind?"

"Yeah." Blossomspot focused on her digging.

"The Prophecy…" Cedarstar led Blossomspot on with her voice, and walked up to Blossomspot.

"The Prophecy, the proph- oh! The prophecy! Daisy could be the cat in the prophecy!" Blossomspot looked bewildered.

"Yes." Cedarstar said with sarcasm and started to help dig. In a little while, Cedarstar pulled out of the ground a yellow leaf, with scratches on it. They ran back to the medicine den, muddy and sweaty, but brandishing the leaf.

It says silver eyes is a sign of Starclan." Blossomspot and Littleear looked up at Cedarstar. Cedarstar looked hard at Daisy,

"Than it must be so, this little Riverclan kit will save our clan from civil war, and protect the forest from danger."


	3. flower gleam and glow

**Chapter 2**

**Flower gleam and glow**

Cedarstar walked to highrock, with Daisy's scruff in her mouth. The clan cats walked to highrock. "We found this kit on the edge of Riverclan, alone. We have taken her in as Daisykit."

"You can't be serious!" Swiftclaw yowled, "It's a kit from Riverclan! She doesn't belong here, she can't save us!" In his voice, there was a hint of afraid.

"She does so!" Bossomspot walked up highrock, "It's in the prophecy!"

"You're crazier than a fox in a fit if you think a small, unimportant Riverclan outsider can save this clan from being torn apart! I don't care what Starclan thinks, this is crazy!" He stormed away and crawled into the Warriors Den.

"Apologies, Swiftclaw seems to be in a bad mood today, but this meeting is over." Cedarstar quickly mewed, and trotted off to the medicine den. It was a quick meeting, and the rest of the cats dispersed.

"Sorry, little one." Blossomspot said as she carried Daisykit over to the nursery. She sat Daisykit down on a moss bed, and walked up to a grey and black striped she-cat lying up against the wall "Jadestone, would you mind taking care of little Daisykit here?"

"Of course not," The she-cat said in a faint, tired voice, "I have plenty of milk, after all, I have only one kit." Blossomspot looked at her paws as she remembered Jadestone's other kit, who wandered off and was taken by dogs. Daisykit walked to Jadestone, and laid up against her.

It was many moons later, and Daisykit was finally an apprentice. She jumped for joy and mewed out loud, "Finally, Finally!" Of course, Daisypaw was still blind, but Starclan had heightened her other senses. Before she could even start her training with Littleear, Blossomspot walked in the Apprentices Den briskly, calling for Daisypaw. "Right here Blossomspot!" yelled the energetic daisypaw. She ran right to Blossomspot, and went on her way. She practically jumped around camp, very agile as she ducked under the fallen branch. She knew exactly where everything was, and when anything new came to the layout of the camp, she had a strange tingling behind her silver eyes, and she avoided it. It was like magic.

"Hello, Daisypaw!"

"Hello, Daisy!"

"Hi Daisypaw." all the cat chimed their greeting to the young apprentice. She knew all their identities by voice. The first one was Paleheart, a white she-cat with grey around her ears and paws. The second was her mentor, Littleear, and the third was the cat who practically raised her, Jadestone.

They got to Cedarstar's den, and Blossomspot called out, "Cedarstar, where are you?" The medicine cat looked inside the den, and Cedarstar called back,

"I'm right here."

"Okay! Daisypaw is here with me."

"Come on in then. I assume this is important."

Blossomspot came into the leader's den, with Daisypaw at her side, not even needing to feel Littleear, "I have a feeling there's going to be a battle soon. I think that we should involve Daisypaw. Something might happen." Blossomspot said.

"Good thinking. The faster we stop this civil war, the better." replied Cedarstar. "Does that sound alright with you, Daisypaw?"

Daisypaw nodded, "I would love to, it would be an honor-" She stopped, it was the clan civil war battle, she shouldn't be happy. Daisypaw blushed. The two older cats laughed. It was probably for the best.

"Okay. The next battle, we'll involve Daisypaw." Cedarstar said. A couple days later, the two sides of Thunderclan we're on opposite sides of the camp, the fur along their spines bristling. A battle was brewing. It was sunhigh, the two sides advanced slowly. Before they touched each other, Blossomspot nudged daisypaw, and Daisypaw tottered right between the two sides. "What? Is this your attempt to stop the war? An apprentice? From Riverclan, you are insane." Swiftclaw cried. Littleear and Swiftclaw looked at each other. One of them dipped his head. The other did the same.

Then they leapt. The battle raged for a few minutes, Littleear battled Echoheart, a black and orange dappled tom, nearly ripping off his ear. Swiftclaw, however, jumped on Littleears back, hissing as he scratched her pelt. Blossomspot and Spottedpaw would quickly round up the injured on the battlefield, and throw them into empty dens, with the idea that they will tend to them later. Two cats leaped at Daistpaw, the destined savior of Thunderclan, there jaws wide open and claws sharp. Daisypaw's eyes started glowing a bright silver, a Starclan silver. Brighter and brighter… It looked like Daisypaw would use some mystical power to defend herself, but then two cats started to attack daisy. One scratched her side, another bit her ear, her injuries were bad. A silver force, likely power related, pushed them away. They landed on their sides in the dust, wheezing heavily, but it was too late. Daisy fell to the ground, bleeding from many scratches and bites, and lay still.


	4. Spottedpaw

**Spottedpaw**

Daisypaw woke up to someone speaking. It was probably addressed to her. "Hey. You were pretty brave. I mean, I probably wouldn't have done that, but brave is brave." Daisypaw opened her eyes. Everything hurt. How could the tips of her fur even hurt? The speaker was a pretty calico apprentice. Judging from the smell of herbs, this was a medicine den, and this was the medicine apprentice. Daisypaw's injuries had knocked some sense into her. Pay attention, make decisions for yourself, make others prove that you are trustworthy other than being kind and make them believe you. Just then, Blossomspot padded in.

"Just checking on you. Can you take care of daisypaw for awhile? If you need me, I'll be in Cedarstar's den." and then Blossomspot walked right back out. Spottedpaw sighed.

"She spends all her time with Cedarstar now. Blossomspot probably doesn't even know that there's been an outbreak of serious greencough. I've been managing, but It's been rough. Sorry. Just talking to myself." Daisypaw was starting to like this honest, straightforward apprentice. Daisypaw's stomach grumbled. Had the last time she had eaten been before the battle?

"Do you have any food?" Daisypaw asked meekly "I think the last time I ate was before the battle." Spottedpaw jumped up, a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh! Sorry!" She leaped up and ran outside to the fresh-kill pile. Daisy heard Blossomspot say something to Spottedpaw, and Spottedpaw responded. It seemed like a harmless conversation. Suddenly, Spottedpaw responded sharply and ran back into the medicine den like a rabbit. She was holding a vole in her mouth. As soon as she dropped it, Daisypaw knew something was wrong. "As soon as you're better, Cedarstar and Blossomspot have agreed to make you try again at the next battle! We have to do something!" Spottedpaw stopped for a moment and sniffed the moss bed Daisy was laying in. Daisypaw sniffed too she wriggled a bit,

"I think my moss is soiled." Daisypaw mewed softly. The moss was messy with herb pulp and dirt.

"Hold still," Spottedpaw said and started to wrap the soiled moss under Daisy. As soon as Daisy's moss was gone, Littleear ran into the medicine den,

"Daisypaw, are you alright, I saw what you did, i-it was amazing, spectacular." She bent over her apprentice.

"Don't worry Littleear, I'll live." Daisypaw smiled a large grin. She sensed her mentor's worry. Littleear had three scratches on her back from Swiftclaw. Spottedpaw ran up to Littleear and licked some marigold juice on her scratches.

"Here, that should do it." Littleear bowed her head in thanks and left the den.

In Cedarstar's Den, Cedarstar was laying down on fresh moss that Blossomspot had gotten for her. "You indeed are carrying kits Cedarstar," Blossomspot smiled, "In about one or two moons I expect them to come." Blossomspot explained as she sat next to Cedarstar. She smiled and fell asleep.


	5. come back!

**Chapter 4**

"**Come Back!"**

A half moon later, the clan woke up with a howl from Quickhawk, "Riverclan on the Sunning Rocks, warriors now!" The Thunderclan warriors ran to the sunning rocks, the apprentices stayed, the medicine cats ran out too. Riverclan cats slinked out of the river, onto the rocks. A silver tabby charged Cedarstar, yowling the words,

"Get of Riverclan territory!" Cedarstar sidestepped, turning around quickly. She grappled onto the tom's back with her claws, and bit his tail. She hissed when she hit bone. The tom cried out in pain, and batted her with his paw. Twitching her nose, she watched as he streaked across the Sunning Rocks and disappeared into the river.

A mighty battle cry drew Cedarstar's attention to Quickhawk and a dark grey apprentice battling. He can handle it, Cedarstar thought.

"I'm coming Darkpaw!" a voice hissed. An older she-cat sprinted towards Quickhawk, and the apprentice. She was a light tan with patches of brown and orange.

The dark tom bounced back as the she-cat shrieked and leaped onto Quickhawk's side. Quickhawk was knocked off balance, and wobbled.

"No!" Cedarstar raced towards them and grab the scruff of the she-cat. She tugged the she-cat off with a thud, but it was too late.

Quickhawk fell off the boulder, trying to flip over, but landed on his stomach.

The dark apprentice had scrambled down the large drop, and pinned Quickhawk down. The she-cat gasped,

"Darkpaw stop!" She too raced down the drop, with Cedarstar following. The three stared at Quickhawk, his shallow breaths getting smaller. Cedarstar bent down to Quickhawk's eye level.

"Quickhawk?"

"Name one Blazekit for me, will you?" Quickhawk wheezed.

"No, you're going to name the kits with me!" Cedarstar rested her nose on his.

"Let's give them space Darkpaw." whispered the elderly she-cat behind them.

"Goodbye Cedarstar." Quickhawk rasped.

"Goodbye." Cedarstar's voice quivered. His eyes found Starclan's light, his eyelids falling. Cedarstar lifted her head to see Quickhawk's flanks still.

Cedarstar's tail bristled.

"I want to know the name of my mate and deputy's killer." She turned, glaring at "Darkpaw" and the she-cat. The she-cat turned, not flinching at her gaze. Her orange, almost red eyes blazed as she answered.

"Redeyes, Redeyes of Riverclan." She said, flicked her tail and left. Two Thunderclan warriors started to chase the two Riverclan cats, but stopped when they heard Cedarstar's sobs. Littleear and Blossomspot cleared the cats out of the area where Cedarstar and Quickhawk were.

"Come back, please come back!" Cedarstar yelled at the sky through broken tears. A faint wind blew through the cat's fur.

"He's gone, Cedar," Blossomspot whispered to Cedarstar, "Let's go."

"No!" Cedarstar snapped her head towards Blossomspot, "We were going to have a kit together, be a family! It's over now, you can not tell me to go! The deputy, my mate, the cat I loved is dead!" She buried her head in her paws and sobbed again, "You don't understand." She licked Quickhawks fur, put him on her back, and carried him to camp. The warriors made a circle around Cedarstar and the dead deputy, allowing no one to look, as they stepped into the medicine den.

"Please tell me how he died." Asked Cedarstar to Blossomspot.

"Ruptured lungs, a shard of his broken rib punctured his lungs." They touched noses, and left the den. That evening, the clan shared tongues with Quickhawk, and they buried him. Cedarstar was in her den the entire time.

They left Cedarstar alone then.


	6. A new Deputy

**Chapter 5**

**A New Deputy**

Littleear took Daisypaw out for a training session in the clearing just outside of camp, the one not too far away from camp, but far away from the Thunderpath. "All right," Littleear said, "this is how we are hunting today" she showed Daisypaw her best pouncing position. Her belly was brushing the grass and her front paws reaching out just a bit, her back paws out a bit further. Her jaws were open, ready to catch a vole or rabbit or whatever happened to be nearby. Her eyes up and looking around. Littleear put her nose to the ground. She smelled a vole. Daisypaw copied her mentor's position. she put her nose to the grass smelled the same animal her mentor smelled. A small black creature wiggled just in front of her. Daisypaw pounced, and caught the vole!

"Littleear," Daisypaw walked up to her mentor, "I caught one!"

"Amazing, now let's get back to camp." They both sprinted back to camp, Daisypaw setting the vole on the fresh-kill pile. Almost immediately, Cedarstar walked onto highrock and sat. The cat gathered around it.

"Ait is time for me to choose the new deputy of Thunderclan. Quickhawk died two sunrises ago, and I have wasted precious time," she looked down at her stomach, and looked back up at the cats. "The new Deputy will be Littleear." Littleear gasped as the cats chanted her name, "I have chosen littleear because of her finding Daisypaw, our prophecy cat." Cedarstar got up and left, traveling to her den with blossomspot. Only glancing at Spottedpaw as she worked tirelessly with the greencough infected cats. Littleear was visited by all cats during the next few hours.

"I'm getting worried for you Cedarstar," Blossomspot mewed in the leader's den, " they should've come by now."

"Go to sleep and stop worrying Blossom, I'll be fine."


	7. Swiftclaw

**Chapter 6**

**Swiftclaw**

"I am soooo happy!" Daisypaw mewed to a sleek black and grey dappled tom apprentice. He gave her an annoyed look, and went back to eating his rabbit.

"What is there to be happy about? I mean, it's raining." The patchy black tom was right. The rain was pouring down on all the cats, even leaking through den ceilings, soaking every cat to the bone. The sky was grey and dreary, thunder and lightning clapped, annoying most cats.

"Come on, be happy for a bit Duskpaw, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Daisypaw tore at her vole. "The herbs will be healthier now, and Spottedpaw could possibly find some Catmint! You know, to help with the greencough." Duskpaw looked at Daisypaw again.

"You have no idea." He turned around and padded back to the den. Daisypaw could hear the squelching of mud under his paws.

"Duskpaw!" She heard a tom shout, "Come over here." Duskpaw trotted over to his mentor Swiftclaw. Swiftclaw batted Duskpaw over the head. "You're late. I expect better if you ever wish to become a warrior." Daisypaw was surprised, training out in this weather, it seemed absurd.

"I hope I don't have to train today." She said to herself as she grabbed two rabbits, and headed off to the nursery. Her paws sunk a bit in the mud, and got wet in the puddles the rain was making.

Today there were two cats in the nursery, and two kits. Daisypaw padded in and was immediately greeted by the Queens.

"Good Morning!" Chimed Cherrysong, a white-bodied she-cat with brown face and tail.

"Hello!" the other said, this voice belonged to Dovespirit, a tall white she-cat. They were both lying next to each other, so Daisypaw dropped one rabbit for them.

"Good morning Cherrysong and Dovespirit! I got you a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile, so you didn't have to go outside. It's pouring a storm."

" That's so kind of you. Thank you." The two queens started eating. One kit tried to take a bite, but Dovespirit pushed the grey she-kit away to play with the others. The kit sulked away, but another kit, a white tom, jumped on the she-kit, and they began to wrestle. Daisypaw laughed, she heard them playing.

"Your kits are so cute, Dovespirit. Don't worry Cherrysong, yours will be here soon." She commented, she then left to go to the elder's den, to bring them another rabbit. Daisypaw slid to a stop at the fresh-kill pile, splashing mud all over herself. It was goopy, and Daisypaw didn't like the feel of it running through her hairs. She grabbed three other rabbits.

"Daisypaw! What in Starclan are you doing with all that fresh-kill?" Swiftclaw was back, yelling furiously at Daisypaw. She took a step back.

"Just bringing it to the elders," She said to Swiftclaw, "So they don't need to go out to fetch it in the pouring rain." Swiftclaw bent in closer, furrowing his eyebrows up to Daisypaw.

"I don't believe you." Swiftclaw grabbed Daisypaw's forepaw and began to pull her to Cedarstar's den. Daisypaw dropped the rabbits

"But, really, I am!" Daisypaw cried, as she whirled around to face Swiftclaw.

"You really think you are the prophecy cat?" He stared deathly at Daisypaw.

"Why does that matter?" Daisypaw struggled again as Swiftclaw jerked her to the other side of him as he exited camp. He stepped over a bush of deathberries, and dragged Daisypaw through thorns.

"The forest will fall. The civil war I created with lies in Thunderclan will break it, then I will go to the next clan, then the next, breaking them all from the inside, playing the innocent. In the end, I will conquer Starclan, and the entire forest." He walked over to the highest sunning rock, and leaped upon it, dangling Daisypaw by the scruff of her neck, over the flooding river. She could hear it pass sharp rocks, and dip down deep crevices. It was angry, and could certainly kill. "Your little Starclan destiny won't happen little daisy. I will rule." Daisypaw tried to scratch at Swiftclaws paws. His fangs tightened around her throat. Daisypaw gasped for air and rasped,

"No, Please don't!" It was too late, Swiftclaw had fire in his eyes, Daisypaw's silver eyes closed. He threw her into the river.


	8. Riverclan

**Chapter 7**

**Riverclan**

Redeyes heard the cry of a cat, "Did you hear that?" Whitepaw said and sniffed.

"The river is horrible today, you could've just heard an awful rushing." Redeyes lied. Ever since the death of Thunderclan deputy and failure of taking back sunning rocks, she had a growing hatred of Thunderclan. More than usual. She felt bad for the deputy, but needed to stay loyal to her clan. A grey blob of fur bobbed up from the river.

Redeyes gasped, "I told you!" Whitepaw cried, and started racing down towards the grey fur. Redeyes raced after him, leaping over him, and sprinting faster than ever. Redeyes finally got to the level of the fur, and splashed into the river. She grabbed the clump, and pushed towards the pebbles.

Redeyes took a big gasp of air, then dove deep into the water. She clawed to shore, the cat's scruff in her mouth, and her pelt plastered to her skin.

"Will she live?" whimpered a soft voice

"I don't know Whitepaw, didn't I tell you to go get Driftshine?" another voice grumbled. The soft voice sighed, then padded away. A small sprinkle of rain was coming down on Daisypaw.

A nose nudged her. Who was Driftshine? Who was Whitepaw? Wait, was she in...

"Oh no..." Daisypaw moaned.

A voice gasped, "Driftshine come quick, she's awake!" Pawpads pattered across the mud, Daisypaw opened her eyes, barely.

A beautiful black she-cat with silver splotches stood in front of her. She was looking at an elderly she-cat, tan with dark orange and brown patches, with her apprentice, a white tom with orange stripes.

"What happened?" The black she-cat stared at Daisypaw with sympathy clouded in her eyes. The she-cat looked exactly like Swiftclaw. But how?

"I-I'm not sure," Daisypaw stuttered, "It's fuzzy. Am I in Riverclan?"

"Yes," the she-cat who was called Driftshine answered as she looked closer at Daisypaw, "What happened?" The she-cat asked again, turning to the tan cat called Redeyes.

"She was in the flooding river, moving quickly. I pulled her out, and she almost died." Redeyes said calmly. Driftshine turned back to Daisypaw.

"What were you thinking?! Jumping into the river? You almost died! What a stupid thing to do. You are going right back to Thunderclan" The she-cat shook her head. "Whitepaw, take her back please." The two she-cats turned to leave the den.

"Come with me-"

"Wait! Please, you can't make me go back!" Daisypaw cried, making the two cats turn around, looking skeptical.

"Well, I suppose-" Driftshine started.

"No way!" Redeyes snorted like Driftshine was joking, "We can not have this clumsy apprentice here! She just waltzed right into the river _blindly_, and she is a Thunderclan cat!"

"I did not go into the river blindly, and I am not clumsy! Swiftclaw threw me into the river!" Daisypaw stood up, but fell. A pleading look on her face.

"Can you get Mosstar, Redeyes? You too Whitepaw, He should be alerted of this recent development." Driftshine mewed to Redeyes. Redeyes grumbled to herself, but reluctantly walked out of the Medicine den, Whitepaw, and to Mosstar. Driftshine then padded up to Daisypaw. "Mosstar is the leader of Riverclan," She explained, "But he is on a hunting patrol, he will be back in a bit. Who is this Swiftclaw you speak of?" Driftshine sat next to Daisypaw, speaking softly.

"He is a Thunderclan warrior. He looks just like you, even the green eyes. He acts kindly, but he is being grim lately. But he plans to rule the forest!"

"I believe I know of this Swiftkit- Swiftclaw you speak of, but plans to rule the forest? That is a hard tale to believe little apprentice."

"It's true! He told me so when he threw me into the river! When he thought I was about to die. He plans on breaking every clan from the inside!" Daisypaw's voice was desperate and quivering.

"Driftshine!" A brown tabby tom walked into the medicine den. He was surprisingly short for a leader. Redeyes padded next to him, making his scale look worse. "What happened? I sent a whole patrol looking for-" His eyes landed on Daisypaw. "You." He slowly walked up to Daisypaw, like he was stalking a mouse.

Redeyes sighed. "She's one mighty apprentice I tell ya, I'm surprised she survived the fall." The brown tabby cleared his throat, "I am Mosstar, Leader of Riverclan. You are?"

"Daisypaw….. Apprentice of Thunderclan." Daisypaw stared blindly at Mosstar.

Redeyes bend down, and whispered something in Mosstar's ear. "But she couldn't be, how could she be hers, even if she does look like sunkit?" Mosstar mumbled. Redeyes glanced at Daisypaw, then whispered in his ear again. "There's no spot of brown, I don't remember her looking like that." Mosstar shook his head.

"Why don't you stay with her, and I'll go get Cricketrun." Redeyes unbuckled her legs, towering, once more over Mosstar. Mosstar stared at the ground, but nodded. "What in Starclan are you talking about?" Daisypaw ripped at her moss bed with her claws. Mosstar glanced at Driftshine, who turned quickly around and said "I'll get Deerpaw." then left. Redeyes came swiftly back with a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes named Cricketrun. She suddenly broke into a sprint, and ran towards Daisypaw. Daisypaw jumped back, but ran into a wall. Cricketrun looked bewildered and happy.

"Are you Cricketrun?" Daisypaw asked the she-cat who was now sniffing her.

"Yes," Cricketrun stood up smiling, her soft eyes looking at Daisypaw, "Your ears are more beautiful now that you have grown." She said softly.

"Um…" Daisypaw scooted away from Cricketrun, "Thanks?"

Cricketrun then spoke softly into Daistpaw's light yellow ear.

"Daisypaw is it? I think, I think you're my lost daughter."


	9. A New Home

**Chapter 9**

**A New Home**

Daisypaw felt cat's eyes burn into her pelt as she walked around, running into things. True, Daisypaw probably looked like a mouse-brain stumbling through Riverclan, but for her own good.

"What is _she _doing here?!"

"I smell _Thunderclan!"_

"She smells like fish-guts."

The yowls grew louder as she traced herself back to the medicine den, running into Driftshine. "Maybe you should stay here for a bit." She offered.

"Yeah, good idea," Daisypaw said, laying down on one of the moss beds, closing her eyes. Driftshine exited the medicine den, leaving Daisypaw to rest. She ran into quite a large crowd of other Riverclan cats, demanding to know what was going on.

"If you want to know," Driftshine mewed, "Wait for tomorrow!" And she sauntered right back into the den. She set her paw on Daisypaw's back. "This change is going to be tough for you," She whispered in Daisypaw's ear, "But, it's the only safe place I suppose."

Daisypaw had a dream in that time she was sleeping.

_Four cats glaring at each other around fourtrees, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Moonhigh now, Swiftclaw waiting for the right moment, his eyes open, suddenly leaped up and sprinted to the twoleg place. Cedarstar lying in her den, asleep with littleear, blossomspot and spottedpaw whispering nervously. Daisypaw's own powers grabbing cats left and right, then Mosstar making her a warrior. The Riverclan freshkill pile stocked two cats high, and finally Daisypaw at the moonstone, with a silvery spirit cat reaching his paw out to her…_

Daisypaw woke with a start, laying in a pool of wet. It clogged her fur. She peeked a head outside the den. "Woah." The Riverclan camp was bathed in white moonlight, and silverpelt shone bright. A warm breeze blew past her muzzle. Behind her, Driftshine was asleep. Daisypaw took a step out of the Medicine den. Then another. She stepped to the center of her new camp. With Silverpelt right above her, she felt more powerful, and graceful. She bounded over mud globs and fallen branches like she'd lived here all her life. The stars gave her strength. "Thank you Starclan." She breathed silently.

Slipping out of camp was easy, and so was catching fresh kill. With a vole in her mouth, a tingling sensation began again in her chest, a flash of light, what looked like a giant silver paw, grabbed the vole, and two others around her, and sent them flying to the fresh kill pile in the camp. _Maybe I could use this to my advantage, in battles, or collecting fresh kill!_ She got excited. Bounding back to camp, over rocks and through bushes, she carried yet another vole in her mouth. Daisypaw walked through the camp opening, still muddy from the days rain. The mud squelched in the crevices of her paw pads. She quietly trotted to the fresh-kill pile, drop the vole, and silently slip back into the medicine den.


	10. Blazekit, Maplekit, and Birchkit

**Chapter 10**

**Blazekit, Maplekit, and Birchkit**

Cedarstar winced as she stumbled into the medicine den, breathing heavily. Blossomspot wasn't in the den, only the apprentice, Spottedpaw. "Get Blossomspot." Cedarstar wheezed out to the calico cat.

"Huh?" Spottedpaw turned around, widening her eyes at the sight of the leader.

"Blossomspot, NOW!" Cedarstar yowled louder, collapsing on the ground. Spottedpaw ran to get Blossomspot, who was picking herbs.

"Blossomspot!" Spottedpaw said to the tortoiseshell medicine cat.

"Yes?" she answered turning around, "what's wrong?"

"It's Cedarstar!" Blossomspot jolted back and started sprinting toward the camp. Arriving there, the medicine den was crowded with the clan cats, wondering what was going on.

"Out of my way!" Blossomspot bellowed, charging into camp. The cats made a path for the medicine cat, followed closely behind by Littleear. Cedarstar's mouth had moss in it, an obvious attempt to muffle her sounds, as not to disturb everyone. Blossomspot took out that moss and cedarstar spoke.

"Blossomspot, it's my kits." Her eyes were glossy.

"Yes, it's okay, I know, I know." Spottedpaw gathered and chewed, coltsfoot and gave it to Cedarstar. Blossomspot gave her a few poppy seeds and Juniper berries. "Cedar, be strong okay."

"Yes, Mom." Blossomspot looked confused, _I'm not her mom! What in the name of Starclan is she talking about? _

"Give it a few more pushes Cedar, you're doing great." She liked Cedarstar's forehead, "Come on." Cedarstar blinked then stopped her loud yowls.

"One more?"

"Yes." Cedarstar gave one more and became silent. She held her eyes open to marvel at her kits, one was an orange tom, exactly like Quickhawk.

"Blazekit." Cedarstar liked the fiery orange to on the head, "That's what he wanted." She also had a tan and orange she-cat, "Maplekit, and Birchkit." She motioned to the dark brown, stillborn Tom.

Blossomspot picked up Birchkit, Cedarstar licked his head. "Good luck in starclan little one." Cedarstar and Blossomspot whispered.

"They are beautiful." Littleear chimed, her eyes shining with joy. Blossomspot looked worried,

"Cedar, you feel alright?" Cocking her head, her eyes pleaded for Cedarstar to tell the truth.

"Yes," The cats sighed in relief, "I can see him, coming to take me away," her eyes stared away unfocused. "He wants me to come with him."

"Cedarstar?" Blossomspot whispered.

"Let me go Blossomspot. I want to go with him." Her eyes then shot at her deputy, Littleear. "Lead them well."

"No! You can't die! I won't be able to do it."

"You were an amazing deputy to me, they trust you, and you will make an amazing leader." Littleear bowed her head as the Leader's eyes unfocused again. "Blossomspot?" she whispered, wheezing

"Yes?"

"Take of them, watch over them like my mother and father did to me, and how you did to little Daisypaw. I will be hunting with them now." She winced again, closing her eyes. Blossomspot felt Cedarstars aura leave the den as she joined Starclan.


	11. Shadowclan

**_(Intense fantasy for Warriors here. Just a warning, Red Dawn)_**

**Chapter 11**

**Shadowclan**

The sun was blazing down on the Riverclan cats' pelts as they stepped out of their dens, surprised when they noticed the freshkill pile had been fully restocked with lots of voles. The tan and orange splotched she-cat Redeyes stood near the freshkill pile. A grey and tan tortoiseshell cat padded up to Redeyes, muttering to her something about the freshkill pile. Daisypaw beamed. _They noticed! _Redeyes looked very confused as she motioned toward the freshkill pile. Daisypaw trotted up to her and the tom, "So… did you guys see the freshkill pile?" Redyes jumped and whipped around. Her fur fluffing up twice her size.

"YOU LITTLE- YOU'RE BLIND!" She screeched.

"Oh, thank Starclan, she noticed." Daisypaw rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FOX-DUNG! DON'T GO SNEAKING UP ON CATS LIKE THAT!" Redeyes' eyes were as wide as the moon, and bloodshot. Her voice echoed through camp, and enough to mask the sound of Shadowclan's entry.

A muscular dark grey tom entered carrying a bloody white cat in his scruff. Followed by a shorter dark grey she-cat with muddy white paws. "Riverclan. You are surrounded." His voice was regal and demanding. Cats of all ages were surrounded by what seemed to be a whole camp of warriors. He threw the white lump onto the ground in front of him, for all of Riverclan to see.

A blood curdling cry rang through the clearing, a black and white she-cat raced to the bloody apprentice. Redeyes stopped her from going any closer. She cried again, "Whitepaw!" Daisypaw heard Redeyes say something to the distressed she-cat.

"He wants something and there's nothing we can do about it." She glared up at the leader.

"You are right my old friend, I do want something."

"Right now, you're no friend of mine." Redeyes snarled harshly.

"Than what is it you want Shadowstar?" Mosstar emerged from the clowder of cats, looking terrified.

"I want?" Shadowstar looked smiled coyly "you mean, we want?" Yowls of approval came from Shadowclan. _What kind of clan does this to other Clans? _Daisypaw thought. She stood apart from the others, staring intently at the staring match between Redeyes, Mosstar and Shadowstar.

"We have cats stronger than you." Daisypaw shook her head, Mosstar sounded pathetic. The Shadowclan cats let out hisses of laughter and rolling their eyes.

"Mosstar, you're a weak, pathetic, and pitiful leader. You know why I'm here. Haven't you told your clan about the deal we made,

Shadowstar flicked his tail and the Shadowclan warriors leaped into battle. Daisypaw heard Redeyes head toward Whitepaw. Daisypaw turned around, and leaped into the fight. A large grey and white tom lunged at her, clawing at her ears. She kicked him in the muzzle, and raked his back with her claws, he yowled and bit down on her tail. _No! _She saw a large she-cat fighting with Deerpaw. The she-cat was much bigger than Deerpaw, but the two of them together could maybe overpower the experienced black cat.

"Deerpaw! I'm coming!" Daisypaw shouted. Although amongst the other cats, it was unlikely that she even heard her. Deerpaw was pinned down by the she-cat. Daisypaw pounced on the warriors back, bit her ear, and attempted to pull the cat off of Deerpaw. Seizing the moment of unsteadiness, Deerpaw used her back legs to kick the belly of her attacker, and Daisypaw used the momentum to kick the cat behind her. The Shadowclan cat steadied herself and cried,

"You will lose." Deerpaw and Daisypaw leaped at the same time, knocking her off balance, and onto her back, Deerpaw crept onto her and slashed at her muzzle.

Daisypaw ran back to the thick of the battle, helping out wherever she could, when Shadowstar leaped onto her. "Ah, little prophecy cat." He grinned slyly. Daisypaw struggled against his claws digging into her shoulders. "Mosstar told me about you" Shadowstar slashed at her left ear. She faced him, unable to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Did he now?" Daisypaw asked the cold stare of the Shadowclan leader. He dug deeper into her shoulder. She felt like she was going to die.

She screamed the only name that came to mind. "REDEYES!"

The leader shook his head, hardly feeling the rapid shuddering of the white and yellow apprentice beneath him, and slashed at Daisypaw's back. "Tut, tut little Daisy. I would stop before you get into more trouble."

"More than I am in now, you mean." Daisypaw sneered, blood seeping out of her ear and onto her face. "Because, you know, I have the Shadowclan leader on top of me, not afraid to kill me with one fatal blow."

"Yes, more danger." He rolled his eyes, and clawed her again. _Please let the stalling be working, please Starclan. _Daisypaw thought.

"But I'll tell you now," She strained her senses to feel Redeyes coming closer, "I'm more than you'll ever be."

"Swiftclaw didn't think so."

"And the cat behind you is really angry." Shadowstar let go of his grip of Daisypaw, and spun around to find a hard scowling Redeyes barreling towards him. Daisypaw curled up on the dirty ground, unable to stand, just in front of the brawling cats. Daisypaw closed her eyes tightly, and prayed to Starclan.

Pain ripped through Daisypaws chest as she stood up. Unable to hear the panic around her as Shadowclan grew closer to her, and Riverclan backed away. Starry mist rose around her chest, then eyes, and ears and paws. Everywhere was hot, then the pain stopped. She opened her eyes, and color flooded her mind. She could see. Shadowclan cats snarled to her, for the first time, she knew what was going on. A starry bubble formed around her, and white rings flew around herself. It grew from her paws. It grew from her ears, from everywhere.

It spun Daisypaw around, and lifted her into the air. Shots of this starry mist dropped to the ground, throwing the Riverclan cats away from the scene. Daisypaw saw who she thought was Redeyes, worried, then thrown back with the rest of them. She looked down at the Shadowclan cats, who cowered in fear around her. She brightened, then everything exploded. The silvermist shot all the cats back, and bent the trees. Longs wisps of it threw them around, making them look like two-leg toys, and then ripping them to the ground. Daisypaw's eyes were glowing, her head reared back, as the bubble expanded around her in spherical rings. It then blew up, sending the mist everywhere, and creating a gust of wind that shook the forest. She was lowered down to the ground, and lay placidly onto the grass, unconscious.

That night, a wispy breeze blew through the Thunderclan camp, waking Littleear and Blossomspot. Littleear padded to the medicine den, "What was that? It felt unusual."

"I don't know." Together they exited the camp and went to sunning rocks.

"It was in Riverclan, I can feel it." Littleear closed her eyes. "I'm going want to go to Moonstone tomorrow." Blossomspot nodded her head.

"Yes. Of course, go back to camp." Littleear got up and trotted away. Blossomspot sighed, "Daisypaw."


	12. Chapter 12- Littlestar

**Chapter 12**

**Littlestar**

Blossomspot's tail twitched, "Here we are." Littleear felt underwhelmed by the dark rock in the center of the cavern. "We got here early." Blossomspot explained.

Their pawsteps echoed as they padded closer, "Get yourself comfortable. The Moonstone will shine any minute now."

Littleear laid down by the rock, the hole above it sprinkled with stars. The moon peeked on the edge, and the stone shown in its full glory. Littleear stared in amazement, it was beautiful.

"Touch it with your nose and close your eyes once you're ready."

Littleear took a deep breath, then touch her nose to the stone and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes sitting n a starry clearing, surrounded by starry cats. A line of cats were in front of her. One stepped out and she knew right away it was her mother.

"Littleear, I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you." Ivyfoot meowed. She touched her nose on her head. A bolt of pain sprouted from where she put her nose. "With this life, I give you the gift of protection. Use it to protect your clanmates, and yourself when in harm's way. Use it wisely."

Ivyfoot stepped back into the ranks of Starclan, as another cat came out. Her father, Dustfeather's, muscular body rippled under his pelt. "I've always been proud of you, and you should be yourself." He touched his nose on her forehead. A great surge of energy bounced inside of her, but she stood still. "With this life I give you pride. Use this to lift Thunderclan higher than it has before, to win every battle and every meal."

This time, two cats stepped out of the ranks. Two toms, her uncles Thundercry, a dark grey tabby, and Reedtail, an red-ish orange. Reedtail stepped forward first. "We never got old of your energy, always coming back for more stories. We will forever cherish each moment we had with you " He happily touched his nose on her forehead, "So with this life, I give you tireless energy. Use this gift to never fade in battle, but be able to stay up with kits all night."

Thundercry stepped forward. "We were so thankful when you accepted we liked toms, as did Cedarstar." He touched his nose on her forehead and what seemed all the emotions Thundercry had felt flooded into her. Happiness, Sadness, Fear, Embarrassment. "With this life, I give you clear judgment of character, if there are toms or she-cats like us, we don't need to be afraid because we'll have you.

A tiny kit raced up as the two toms padded back to the line. A thickly furred tom followed close behind. "You honored me when I was just a stillborn kit. By being named Birchkit, you gave me a second chance to live my life in Starclan. No cat can be as honored as having a name. With this life I give you the gift of offering second chances, uses this gift for ones you don't like, or might not matter. They always have something they can deserve."

Quickhawk padded up to Littleear as Birchkit raced back to the line, brushing against Thundercry's forepaw. His eyes shone with pride. "Hello." He wove his tail. "I am glad you are the leader, and even though your time as deputy was short, I believe you will lead Thunderclan well." He touched his snout to Littleears forehead, "With this life, I give you trust. You must never underestimate it. Use it to help cats trust you, as well as they must to you also. Use it to determine right from wrong, based on your gut decisions, and the opinions of others around you. I trust you to lead well Littleear. Quickhawk padded into the line again, and a siamese apprentice walked out.

"Cherrypaw!" Littleear mewed quietly.

"Hey Littleear, It's me." The she-cat smiled. "Our friendship meant the world to me, and I was so excited to get my warrior name alongside you. I know at times, our training was very difficult, and some of then, we had no idea what to do. That skirmish with Windclan was rough, and I felt so bad leaving you. With this life, I give you the ease to train apprentices. That they will listen and obey you. This gift is for you to shape the warrior inside them that they could be. Imagine what it could be, not what is there. I heard you had your own apprentice, and you trained her well." Cherrypaw dipped her head, and stepped to the back.

A light orange-brown she cat with brown paws dipped her head as she walked towards Littleear. She didn't recognize the she-cat. "I am Maplepool, Littleear, you wouldn't know me, you weren't even born when I first came to Thunderclan. I am Cedarstar's mother." Littleear looked a bit confused as to why she was here to give a life. "I was very proud of Cedarstar when she was made leader, Marshfur told me all about it, in starclan I suppose. I think you are brave enough to step up and take her place. Maplepool touched her muzzle to Littleear, "You must be very brave to tell the truth, even if it is something you do not enjoy. When I was lost, I found myself in Thunderclan territory, they took me to the camp, and I saw Cedarstar. She was Cedarpaw then. It took me a long time to work up enough courage to tell her that I was really her mother. So with this life I give you truth and bravery, for they go hand in hand. The bravery to tell the truth." Maplepool walked back, and the last shadowy cat to step up was Cedarstar.

She smiled sadly as she walked close to Littleear. "Thank you so much," she said in a barely audible whisper. "It means so much to be with my family again." Cedarstar looked up. "There are so many reasons why I chose you to be my deputy, too many to list, but one was your compassion. You will keep the clan out of harm the best you can, and be a wise leader." Littleear nodded her head as Ceadrstar spoke again, "As you probably know already,I grew up not knowing of my mother, and my father was from Thunderclan. I have nearly no memory of her, and I couldn't even recognize my mother when we guided her to camp. She had this annoyance to my father, I have yet to know why. She showed something that day when she told me, and how I have tried to live every day in that mindset."

Cedarstar put her nose on Littleear's head and closed her eyes. "With this life, I give you strength, in hopes you will use it every day, put it in our clan's minds. You will lead Thunderclan well, I am sure of it. I hope my kits go to a wonderful queen, and I wish Daisypaw good luck," Cedarstar took a deep breath.

"Now Littleear, I hail you by your new name, Littlestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan_._" Littlestar felt like she was struck by lighting, with great energy and pain. But, Cedarstar continued "Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

The cats surrounding the clearing cheered her name. "Littlestar, Littlestar!"


	13. Chapter 13- The truth

**Chapter 13**

**The truth**

The moon was crossing the night sky as all four clans stood around each other for the gathering. "If you can help it," Daisypaw padded up to Mosstar, "Try not to say anything about last half-moon." Mosstar chuckled,

"I'll only talk if another leader brings it up." He smiled and padded toward the Windclan leader. He and Daisypaw got a lot "closer" to each other after that day, like there was this bond between them. _I wonder if I'll see Cedarstar or Littleear! _Daisypaw thought happily, _but I can't say hi, they all think I'm dead. _The Windclan leader stepped up and yowled to the cats,

"The moon is at its highest, let the gathering begin." He quieted down to make way for Littleear. Her pelt shone brightly in the moon.

"Thunderclan regrets to say that Cedarstar has joined Starclan, and I have become the new leader of the clan," the cats bowed their heads, "My deputy is Swiftclaw." Swiftclaw sat a bit taller at the base of the rocks. _Cedarstar is dead? _Daisypaw thought, _and Swiftclaw is the deputy? How did this happen? _Mosstar spoke up next,

"Riverclan gives its condolences. May you lead Thunderclan well." He closed his eyes and dipped his head.

"Shadowclan's leader cannot make it to this gathering, so I will be speaking on his behalf." A grey tom with stripes spoke up. He then turned to Mosstar, "Will you not tell what happened a half-moon ago!" He snarled, Mosstar put his ears back, frightened.

"Stop!" Littlestar's high voice broke the tension. "You will displease starclan if you fight!" The cats below murmured quietly. Mosstar spoke again,

"Yes, well, Shadowclan and Riverclan had a small skirmish, but no real damage was done." He sounded and looked nervous.

"NO REAL DAMAGE!" The shadowclan deputy wolfclaw roared. "OUR LEADER MIGHT BE GOING BLIND! YOUR CAT ALMOST KILLED US ALL!" He growled and attempted to lunge at Mosstar. Littlestar and Rainstar jumped in front of him to protect Mosstar.

Almost immediately, the sky went dark and the moon disappeared behind the clouds, thunder rumbled and rain poured from the sky in frozen sheets. "You have angered starclan!" Mosstar roared to Wolfclaw.

"I think _you _already have." Wolfclaw sneered, leaping off the rock and Shadowclan followed him back to their territory. Daisypaw wove through all the frightened cats, trying to reach Littlestar to tell her that she was alive and in Riverclan. _Littleear! Littleea-Littlestar! Where are you? _Daisypaw crawled between all the cats grouping into their respective clans to leave. The rain blurred her eyes as she scanned for the white leader.

"Come on Thunderclan, we must get back!" She heard her former mentor yowl at the front of the pack, then circle to the back to catch any stragglers.

"Littlestar!" Daisypaw shouted over the thunder.

"Who's trying to get my attention? Ivybrook?" Littlestar looked around madly, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Littlestar!" Daisypaw ran to Littlestar, almost barreling into her with excitement.

"Who are y-" She started, then Littlestar recognized the face of the cat in front of her. "Daisy?" She guessed weakly, "I-is that you?" Daistpaw nodded, seeing how emotional her presence was making the leader. "Dear Starclan!" They touched noses and Daisypaw put her head on Littlestar's shoulder. "It really is you!" Littlestar smiled, then frowned.

"What?" Daisypaw asked, breaking away from their happy reunion.

"You are dead."

"No I-" Daisypaw started.

"Let's go Littlestar, can we leave yet?" A cat yowled, annoyed.

"Yes, coming, you go." The clan ran off to Thunderclan, and Littlestar glared at Daisypaw, "I don't know who you are, or why you look like an apprentice I knew, but I will find out." She stalked away, leaving Daisypaw in a large rumbling thunderstorm, cold, wet, and alone.


	14. Warrior

**Chapter 14**

**Warrior**

Daisypaw trudged into camp, soaking wet with her spirits dim and depressed. With her head down she fell into an uneasy sleep in the Medicine den.

Daisy tossed and turned in her deep sleep. _No more dreams, no more dreams. _Her fur began to bristle as an erie wind blew into the Riverclan camp.

"_We don't have to do anything Swiftclaw, and I won't let you!" Littlestar and Swiftclaw were arguing in the leaders den._

"_I'll go somewhere where my qualities are appreciated." The dappled tom sneered as he flicked his tail, exiting the den. Littlestar fell, her eyes closed tight, racking her brain. "_

"_Cedarstar tell me what to do!" She whispered. "This is not how I planned this to go." _

"_Littlestar?" Blossomspot trotted to the leader. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft and comforting. _

"_No, and Starclan help me because everything I do falls apart in the blink of an eye." She broke down again, putting down her head and keeping her eyes closed. "I imagined just last gathering that Daisypaw was alive and well. Am I going Mad?" She looked worriedly at Blossomspot, pleading for some kind of mental support. Blossomspot could offer none. She looked helplessly at the broken leader and took a deep breath. _

"_You can talk to the cats, they will understand." _

Daisypaw woke up, trembling and dizzy. At first she became confused as to where she was. Daisy looked around frantically, only to remember that it was Riverclan she stayed in now. She trotted out of the medicine den and looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to rise. Dew lined the grass, and the river was rushing just faintly in the distance. Some cats began to wake up, yawning, and leaving their dens. Mosstar padded out, "Daisypaw! Come here please!" He beckoned for her to come talk with him in the leader's den. Daisypaw happily obliged and padded in.

"Yeah?" She asked casually, a bit confused.

"I want to take you on a morning hunt with me." He requested, stepping toward her, "Not like, creepily or anything, I just want to see how your, er-" He motioned toward her chest.

"Powers?" Daisypaw answered as they stepped out and crossed camp.

"Yes, that's it, powers." Mosstar quickened his pace. The morning dew and light reflected off both their pelts as they moved toward the river. Daisypaw looked out at it. She couldn't help remembering almost dying in that river. Mosstar said quickly,

"Catch a fish."

"I can't" Daisypaw answered, looking skeptically at Mosstar,

"Sure you can. Use your powers." He answered brightly. Daisypaw closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her pelt started to tingle, she felt heat building up inside her chest. A burst of starry silver light shot out of her chest, and enclosed four fish inside of a little pocket. It brought them slowly down to lay in front of her. The fish flopped around for a few moments, the sun glinting off their scales, then went still. Daisypaw opened her eyes and took a deep breath in. "That was splendid, well, that's all I need to see, thank you." Mosstar grabbed one fish, turned around and padded back to camp.

_Okay, that was odd. _Daisypaw thought to herself as she padded back to camp after a few minutes of sitting, listening to the river. Mosstar was hopping onto the rock when Daisy made it back to Riverclan.

"All cats old enough to swim, please gather for a clan meeting!" He yowled, grabbing the cats' attention. They murmured, wondering what the meeting would be about at this time of day. The cats compliantly sat in front of the stone and grew silent. "All of you know the Thunderclan cat we took in around one or one and a half moons ago?" The cats nodded their heads. "She showed bravery and extraordinary power against Shadowclan. She had previous training at Thunderclan, is 12 moons old, so I believe it is appropriate for her to become a warrior for Riverclan!" The clan cats glanced around, confused as Daisypaw made her way, starstruck, to the bottom of the rock. "I give Daisypaw her new name, Daisysight!" Riverclan chanted her new name,

"Daisysight!"

"Daisysight!"


	15. Beetle

**Chapter 15**

**Beetle**

Daisy paced along the edge of the river, smooth pebble rolling under her soft paw pads. The water glimmered under the early leaf fall sun. She focused on the calm sounds of the river flowing over rocks and the small splash of fish jumping between themselves, and not on the last gathering. She wandered along the shore, weaving through cattails and tall grasses. A light breeze blew through them and made Daisysights pelt bristle at the tips. She thought hard about the hurtful words Littlestar threw at her. "Why don't you believe that I'm alive?" Daisy whispered to herself. "She doesn't even think I'm alive." She thought, "she thinks she was hallucinating." Daisy sat down and stared across the river. She closed her eyes again, taking a breath that filled her with regret.

"_Being a warrior? Really?" _The voice in the back of her head questioned. It chuckled, "_You've never even had sufficient training, Mosstar just made you one for your powers."_ She felt the voice smile slyly, "_What have you done for anyone? Why would anyone care about you?"_ It laughed loudly and rang in her ears. It laughed and laughed. Daisysight tried shaking the growing voice out of her head, she was afraid of it, afraid of what it might make her do. "_You won't be getting rid of me Daisy, I'll always be here, in the back of your mind. Always getting the better of you." _Again daisy tried to shake the voice it of her head. She focused her thoughts on something different, and stared out to the river again. The caps of the small waves carried foam down or floating to the shore. It soaked her paws as Daisysight padded in slowly. She felt weird in the water. It wasn't comforting anymore. It never was comforting anyway.

A silhouette quietly passed to Daisysight's left, shaking the grasses silently. The form slinked away, thinking it went unnoticed. "Hey!" She shouted, trying to get the shadows attention. Its ears perked up, and the head turned to Daisy. "Stop, wait!" She called again. The figure darted away quickly. It slinked into the river toward thunderclan. Ignoring the code, Daisy rushed after it. The cold water splashed onto Daisy's fur as she dived in, trying to keep up with the cat. Leaping out of the water into Thunderclan territory, she only saw the tip of a tortoise-shell tail disappear behind some bushes. She leapt to chase the cat. Paw step after paw step, they bounded across the territory, until reaching the Thunderpath. Large bellowing monsters crawled on it, speeding across. In the ditch of the path, a small dip into the ground held a tortoise-shell she-cat laying in a small bed of leaves and two-leg trash.

"Hi." The tortoise-shell she-cat started. Acting very calm.

"Hi," Daisy answered, and opened her mouth to ask the strange cat a question, but was stopped before any sound left her mouth.

"Yes, I am a loner, yes I like it this way. Yes, it was me in Riverclan, yes, I know your name, and my name is Beetle." The cat spoke quickly and happily.

"Wow, um, okay, well, I'm Daisysight, hi." Daisy managed to get out. Beetle stepped out of her little divot on the ditch and walked to greet her unexpected arrival.

"I didn't know you as Daisy anything before," She said skeptically, walking up in Daisy's face. "Personally, I liked sun better, but you do you I guess." Beetle sat down and motioned with her tail for Daisy to sit. She sat.

"How do you know who _I _am, but I don't know who _you _are."

"I saved you when you were a half-moon old, and alerted Thunderclan and Riverclan of your presence." Beetle was the kind of cat who spoke without thinking, and spoke whether or not others wanted to hear her opinion. Most didn't.


End file.
